Mistletoe
by n1c0le
Summary: A Christmas twoshot story. Derek and Casey under the mistletoe. DerekCasey.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Yes, I know I have another LWD fic already in progress. But this just had to come out I guess. lol. A Christmas Derek/Casey story... most likely just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!_

* * *

Mistletoe.

I never understood why the people standing under it had to kiss. It just didn't make sense to me. It was just a stupid plant.

A stupid plant that completely turned my world around less than an hour ago.

Let me explain. You see, with my mother remarried and us with a new family, George and Mom wanted to have a big Christmas party this year, our first major holiday together. So they invited some friends and neighbors for a celebration on Christmas Eve. The house was decorated wonderfully, thanks to Mom, Lizzie, and I. Christmas carols were playing softly in the background, and people were all over the place, chatting, laughing, and basically having a grand old time.

Me, I was pretty bored.

Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were playing some Christmas game, and there's was nobody really that was my age around. Except, of course, Derek.

Derek, my conceited, arrogant, annoying stepbrother. He was sitting in the corner very sloppily, his tie undone and top buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. He had messed up his hair, and it was sticking out in every direction now. He looked extremely disinterested in the party, his fingers tapping to his own inaudible tune as he listened to his iPod.

For lack of anything better to do, I walked over to him. He looked up at me curiously.

"Not having a jolly Christmas Eve, Case?" he asked, taking out one earphone.

I sighed heavily, my eyes scanning the room. "Can't say I am."

Mom walked over to us, her face bright with happiness. At least _someone_ was enjoying the party. "Hey kids," she said, her smile overpowering. "Would you mind getting some more appetizers in the kitchen? They're right in the fridge."

"Sure," I replied and Derek mumbled something but stood up. We went through a maze of people clad in various shades of red and green, and walked into the empty kitchen. It was nice to get away from everyone.

Of course, stupid Derek was in the room too, but it was better than being in the crowd of eggnog drinkers.

Derek passed me one of the appetizer trays in the fridge, and we both took off the saran wrap, revealing stuffed mushrooms and some other type of hors d'oeuvres.

"Man, this stuff reeks," Derek swiped a hand over his nose in disgust, staring down at his tray of unknown appetizer.

I moved closer to him and made a face, trying to distinguish what exactly it was. The door swung open and Derek and I both turned.

"Smerek!" Marti giggled, doing a little dance in the bright orange dress she had insisted on wearing.

"Hey, Smarti," Derek said to his little sister. "You hungry?"

I gave him a Look. "Don't feed her that, Derek, we don't know what it is."

Derek just shrugged. He was about to retort something back when Marti gave a loud laugh. We looked back over at her, wondering what she was cackling about.

"Smerek and Casey are under the mistletoe!" she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, looking quite amused.

Derek and I both looked up above us in sync. Marti was right. Apparently, someone had the bright idea to put mistletoe above the kitchen sink.

"You have to kiss!" Marti pranced around the room. She stopped and looked up at us expectantly. "Kiss!" she practically demanded.

Derek smirked over at me. "The kid's right, Case. It's the rule."

"Well, it's a stupid rule. I'm not going to—" before I had the chance to even finish my sentence, Derek shocked me by crushing his lips against mine. I didn't have time to think as he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue against my lips, begging me for entrance.

And, caught up in the moment, I let him in.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as his tongue caressed my own, causing my mind to whirl. My eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened, and I involuntarily moaned in pleasure.

"Smarti, go see what Edwin is up to," Derek gasped against my lips. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw his hungry look.

"Okay, Smerek!" Marti said in a sing-song voice and we heard her exit the room.

Derek growled then, picking me up and perching me on to the edge of the sink so we were now eye-to-eye. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back as I felt his wet, hot lips against my throat. He trailed scorching kisses down my neck and I buried one hand in his thick, messy hair. I was surprised at how soft it was.

"Mmmuhhh…" I moaned again as his lips captured my own again. I felt one hand sneak up the front of my shirt and cup a lacey-bra-covered breast. The heat of his hand made me gasp.

He groaned as our tongues dueled. I had never felt anything like this before. And the one giving me so much pleasure was…_Derek_.

Annoying Derek. Conceited Derek. _Stepbrother_ Derek.

He pulled away from me and grinned against my lips, as if hearing my own thoughts.

"Merry Christmas, Case," he smirked, licking his lips, and took off, leaving me sitting on the edge of the sink, confused, flushed, and completely bewildered.

Damn mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_After such a great response, I decided to give in and make this story a two-shoter ;-) Hope you enjoy it, and happy holidays everyone:-)

* * *

_

I had spent awhile just sitting on the sink counter where Derek had left me, wondering what the hell had just happened. Well, at least my _body _was wondering what the hell had happened. My skin tingled in all the places that Derek had touched and my stomach felt full of a million butterflies. My head reeled, and my lips felt numb.

Damn that Derek. Damn him and his blistering lips and expert hands.

Lizzie walked in just then. She stopped when she saw me just sitting there, probably looking a bit insane. "…Casey? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my voice, my lips finding it hard to form words. "I'm fine." I jumped off of the counter. My legs felt kind of wobbly and I had to grip the counter to steady myself.

Lizzie looked at me strangely. "…O-kay…" she shook her head and went to the fridge to grab a soda.

I, on the other hand, smoothed my hair back and returned to the party, hoping I looked composed enough for nobody to see right through me. I walked in and felt like every person who looked at me knew that I had just made out with my stepbrother. I know, it was ridiculous. But I just felt so… _transparent._

I saw Derek, back in his corner again, listening to his headphones. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, and I cursed him for making me react that way. He looked over at me, giving me a slow smirk and a wink.

I shuddered, disgusted, but at the same time I blushed. My eyes focused on his lips. Oh, those lips.

_Stop it, Casey_, I snapped at myself. I averted my eyes and tried not to think about Derek. And his lips. Not to mention his hands, his eyes, or any other part of his body.

… It didn't work.

"Ugh," I whispered out loud, rubbing my temples. I was getting a headache. I think it was the mix of the rush of Derek thoughts and _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas _playing for the fourth time that evening. I walked backed into the kitchen, suddenly desperate for some aspirin.

I searched through all of the cabinets before finally finding the stupid bottle. I went over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water, quickly chugging it down with two aspirin pills. Then, I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"We meet again, Casey."

My breathing stopped altogether as I felt his hands gently run down my bare arms and stop at my waist.

"Under the mistletoe again, I see," I felt his warm lips press against the side of my neck.

"Derek…" I whispered. But I didn't have anything to say after that.

He nuzzled against my shoulder, rubbing his lips against the skin beside my spaghetti strap. I closed my eyes, relishing in his touch. My lips parted on their own and I let out a sigh of content.

He kissed his way up to my earlobe and his hand slid under my dress, making its way up my nylon-covered thigh.

Marti walked in at that exact moment. We jumped apart, me coming back down to Earth, and Derek grunting in frustration. We both stared at Marti, somewhat annoyed. It wasn't her fault, of course.

She smiled up at us innocently. "What are you doing?"

"We're just…having fun at the party," Derek smirked over at me as he answered his sister.

My cheeks pinked and I smoothed out my clothes, making myself look more presentable as I began to actually be able to form thoughts again.

She giggled. "You sillies! You're under the mistletoe again!"

As if we hadn't noticed.

"You're right," Derek grinned. "You think Casey should kiss me?"

Marti nodded vigorously, and I instantly felt both infuriated and excited at the prospect of his lips on mine again.

Derek winked at her and then looked at me. "How's about it, sis?" he asked, taunting me, daring me to make the first move.

His stupid superior smirk incensed me. Narrowing my eyes at him, I grabbed his ass, pulling him towards me. I'll show him.

I bruisingly smashed my lips against his. I felt his body tense in pleasant surprise as I kissed him harshly and deeply. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and kissed him with all of my might. A groan escaped his lips and he tangled one hand into my loose hair.

"Marti, go play with Lizzie," I moaned out in between kisses.

"Okay!" Marti left the room and I felt Derek grin against my lips.

I released my grip on Derek and pulled away from his lips. He tried to capture them again, but I gave him my own Derek-like smirk and pushed him to the ground. He looked at me, confused, but I just continued smirking, and straddled him on the floor.

My hair fell down like a curtain around his face as I leaned down and pressed my lips against his once again. He moaned as I rubbed my body against him, feeling him harden beneath me.

_Ooh, I'm good._

I grinned and moved my lips down his neck. Giving his jugular vein a little suck, I then pulled away. He stared up at me with lust and desire in his eyes.

I bent forward and rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Derek," I said as sexily as I could and got off of him and sashayed my way back to the party, this time leaving _him_ gawking—confused, flushed, and I'm sure completely bewildered.


End file.
